Computing technology has revolutionized the way we work, play, and communicate. As computing technology has advanced, so has the diversity of devices that embody such computing systems or display content from a computing system. For instance, a computing system can take the form of a server rack, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet, a smart phone, a gaming console, a watch, a refrigerator, a smart house, and the like.
Along with the diversity in computing systems, the types of devices that might be used to render computing output and input information to a computer has likewise diversified. For instance, output devices might include displays such as projectors, television monitors, three-dimensional displays, laptops, tablet computers, telephones, and the like. Output devices might include output for sound, such as speakers. Output devices might also include actuators, lights, valves, and the like. Input devices might include keyboards, pointer devices (such as a mouse), touchscreens, microphones, videos cameras, still cameras, three-dimensional position detectors, global positioning system monitors, light sensors, accelerometers, thermometers, compasses, and the like.
Computing systems and associated input and output devices have become quite prolific and often mobile. Often, in any given location, there may be a large number and wide variety of devices present. For instance, in an average conference room that is fully attended, there might be overhead projectors, television screens, laptops, tablets, smartphones, microphones, cameras, lighting, and the like. The conventional paradigm is that each device runs its own application, or displays content from a single application. When applications do interact, they interact often as separate applications interacting through an application program interface.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.